Obloquy (PewdieCry)
by cations
Summary: Felix & Cry were playing truth or dare. Little did they know it would partially ruined Felix's life. /Japanese High School AU / ps: Despite of the cover, Cry is not wearing a mask on the fanfic.


A/N. Welcome to my second fan fiction I post in this website, hahah. Anyways, it contains smut/lemon/nsfw/18+.

I posted a preview of my other fan fiction, Encore, on tumblr. A lot of my followers started giving me ideas. I couldn't get them all on that fan fiction - so I put them in here.

\- w9872682 asked (via tumblr): WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO WRITE A HS FANFIC!?

\- anonymous asked (via tumblr): would you please write a lemon?

A/ Well, I told myself I wasn't going to write a High School AU because it's cliché. Then I saw Pewds on a kawaii school uniform and I told myself, fuck it. I'm doing it.

SO. Enjoy, I guess... :-D

-Cry's POV-

Class 2-B. We were receiving physics class, which was the last class for the day. (And my favourite class, overall.)

"Turn your text books to page 142."

I did so, as well as my other classmates.

"Kjellberg, read the question."

As the teacher said this, I saw how the dark-blonde guy in front of me stood up.

Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg. The class president. Well-known and respected by everybody, but really fun to be around. Born in Sweden, but he moved to Japan last year because of his parents job. This is his first year at this high school, but he still managed to win the class president elections. Impressive.

At the beginning of the year he couldn't speak any Japanese, so our teacher paired me with him so I could help him out. His english wasn't very good either, so I helped him catch up with some things as well. It was around this time that I stupidly fell in love for him. His laugh, his eyes, his fucking body. He obviously didn't knew this, neither I had planned telling him so. We were "perfectly fine" just as best friends. Although deep inside, I wish we would take one more step.

The bell rang,

"Kiritsu" Felix commanded, the entire class stood up. "Rei." We all bowed.

Seconds later, everybody started putting their things away and leaving the classroom. Lots of "bye-byes" were heard. As for me, well, I put my textbook, notebook and pencils in my backpack. I then stood up, and walked to the second floor, into a science room, which was the Classic Literature Club. Please don't get me wrong with this. I'm not into Classic Literature, neither are the other people in the club. We just happen to be friends, and we wanted to have our own spot after school to talk about video games and stuff. Sometimes we had to work because the club's advisor would tell us to do so; but he wasn't around 80% of the time, so we just slacked off.

I sat on my usual spot as I greeted my friends Russ, Red, Minx, Spoon, Krism, and Ken. The only one missing was Felix (which we all call Pewds), I'm guessing he is talking with other class presidents and stuff. We all talked about the new games coming up and all that jazz. About 10 minutes later Felix entered the room and everybody stared at him. He sat on the empty chair next to me.

"We should do something interesting." said Russ

"Like what?" I replied

"Oh! I know something fun we can do." said Ken, "We should play truth or dare, like in the old days."

Everybody agreed, because we didn't had anything better to do.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Spoon to Minx.

"Em... Truth." she replied

"Is it true... that you like Krism? You know, in the more-than-friends way."

After Spoon said that, Minx immediately turned red. She almost stood up and ran away, but she stopped herself. "I..." she began "I do like her...!" After saying so, she ran away. "Minx!" shouted Krism, going right after her.

We all ignored that, not wanting to get involved in any drama or stuff. As minutes passed, the game became more and more boring and everybody began leaving the room - even Ken, who was the one who came up with the idea. It was just Felix and me now.

"Truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth." I replied.

"Have you ever watched an anime that made you cry?"

"Yes, I watched Clannad. That shit's intense."

Felix chuckled and I sighed. This was so boring, fuck.

"We should try spicing this game up... don't you think so Pewds?"

"Yeah... it's pretty lame."

"So. Um, Truth or Dare Pewds?"

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to put on a girl's school uniform."

"What!? How am I supposed to do that!?"

"Well, Minx ran off... her bag is still there. She was wearing her P.E. uniform because that was her last class. So... you should know by now what's inside of the bag."

Felix sighed annoyed.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll put on the fucking uniform. Whatever."

And so he did. He looked fucking great on it. The white button-up shirt with the sailor-like thingy in a dark blue shade, the suspenders that connected to the skirt, the fucking skirt itself. Fuck. Seeing Felix in that uniform was totally a turn on.

"Felix." I said, trying to keep my shit together.

"What?" he asked

"Could you... sit on top of that desk?"

"For what?"

"Just do it."

I saw how he blushed, and I found that even more adorable. He sat on the table and I pulled my phone out, getting on the camera app and pointing my phone at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK CRY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Taking a picture."

"WHY!?"

"You look hot in that uniform. I just want to take some pictures to commemorate how good you look."

"You're fucking crazy."

"I'm not. Listen. I won't show them to anybody, okay? It's just for myself. Please, let me take photos of you in that uniform."

I noticed how Felix struggled to give me an answer, he didn't know what to do. And to be honest, neither did I. Felix didn't reply, instead, he got down of the desk - which disappointed me. He then opened his backpack and pulled out an envelope.

I sat down on my chair, and Felix bowed in front of me. His arms where extended to the front, his hands hold a letter. I picked it with one of my hands - understanding what was happening. He was giving me a love-confession letter. Fuck, what a horrible time to give me something like that.

I let out a sigh as I said, "Felix... you know. I love you. I've done it for a long time and-"

"I know" he interrupted, "Ken told me."

I stayed silent, waiting for Felix to continue talking.

"So, Cry... if- if you want to take those photos, do it. I'll just sit here..." He finished sitting on the desk. That was unexpected. But I liked where that was going.

I pulled my phone up, taking a picture. I then took another one, and I realized I wanted more pictures. These photos were going to be good masturbation material.

"Pewds... can you... pull the skirt up a little? I want to take a picture of that."

Felix looked like if he was going to object to what I asked him to do. But instead, surprisingly, he pulled his skirt up as he blushed. I took some more shots. I was now partially satisfied, but I wanted to take some more advantage from Felix in a girly school uniform.

"Sit on me, Pewds." I ordered; and Felix did so.

Just feeling him sitting on top of me was turning me on incredibly fast. Without previous warning, I smacked my lips with Felix's. What started as a somewhat sloppy kiss, soon developed into a more passionate kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance, and I could perfectly feel Felix growing harder. He then rocked his hips, and after a few seconds so did I. The pants I was wearing did shit for hiding my boner, which entered in contact with Felix's as we rocked our hips together.

We heard some boxes fall down. Felix immediately stopped kissing me and stood up. We looked around and figured that the boxes were in another room, maybe next door.

Felix then straddled on my left leg. (Which surprised me quite a bit, because I thought he would not want to continue.) Our lips brushed, and soon we were kissing again. Felix pulled off, and the next thing I felt was how he bit my lower lip. We stayed like that for some seconds, until I accidentally moved my tongue forward. Felix took the opportunity and began sucking on it. I rolled my eyes back as I felt pleasure took over. I moved my hands directly to Felix's ass. As my hands reached that part, I managed to squeeze it - gaining a repressed moan from him. I couldn't help myself and at this point. I wasn't thinking clearly anymore. Just as I continued touching Felix's ass he began rubbing himself against my leg; which felt amazing. I began kissing his neck, leaving some marks here and there - gaining moans from my friend.

I couldn't stand it anymore. My hands moved towards the skirt Felix was wearing. I stopped centimeters before actually touching the skirt. I then caressed his thigh as Felix rubbed himself faster. Without saying anything, I proceeded to pull his skirt up. To this, Felix let out a small moan.

"You're such a dirty fuck, Felix."

"Mmh..."

I let my hand go up, until it touched Felix's groin. I slowly touched that area, moving my entire hand up and down. I felt how hard he was by now, so I just took my hand out, and pulled at the skirt - so he would take it off. Felix figured what I was trying to communicate to him. He stood up, pulled the skirt down and put himself in the position he was previously on.

I started touching him on top of his underwear, slowly. I felt his cock twitching, which made me even more aroused. I then put my hand under his underwear. Following that, I grabbed his dick which I stroked at a slow pace.

"Cr-y... don't be a tease. Do it faster, f-fuck."

I obeyed, gaining louder moans from the swede. After doing that for some more seconds, the swede looked at me and locked our lips together in an extremely wet kiss. Felix then pulled off as he moaned.

At this point I felt even more aroused. I quickly pushed Felix back as I stood up. I took my own hand and unbuttoned my pants, pulling them down alongside my underwear. I then sat down on the chair again.

"Blow me." I commanded Felix, who kneeled down in front of me. After hesitating for a few seconds, the swede wrapped his lips around my dick. Then he moved his head up and down repeatedly, somewhat fast.

"Fuck Felix... that feels great."

I wanted to remember this moment, so in a abrupt movement I picked my phone from the floor. Felix continued sucking as I opened the camera app and pointed my phone at him; taking a picture of him. He didn't even notice. The swede pulled up and sticked his tongue out, then he began licking my cock as if it was a popsicle. I pulled my phone up again, taking many pictures of that. This is some quality masturbation material I will definitively look at every time I feel like touching myself.

Felix then began sucking me again, at a faster pace. A few minutes passed and I felt myself about to release. I then glanced down, just to see how Felix was masturbating himself as he was blowing me. The sight of that made me feel like I was about to cum. At this point I was moaning somewhat hard, not caring if others could listen.

"F-felix... I'm going to cum" Felix pulled away, and as he did that I cummed right on his face. Fuck. I pulled my phone up one more time, and took some shots of Felix's face covered with my cum.

"Pewds..." I said as he one stood up.

"Why did you took so many pictures? What are you going to do with them?" He asked, worried.

"I'm going to look at them while I masturbate." I confessed

The blonde one blushed, "Don't send them to anybody."

"I won't. "

"Good."

He then sat down on top of me, like we were before. We kissed one more time before I pulled off.

"Let's save this for another time, shall we?" I said.

As much as I wanted to continue, we couldn't - because it was already 6:10 pm.

Felix stood up, and so did I. I laid my phone on one of the desks while I put my underwear and pants back on. I then watched how Felix took Minx's uniform off and put his back on. I then picked my bag on, and passed Felix his own bag.

After getting out of school, Felix and I walked together home. We went to the convenience store to buy some food. Felix bought an egg-sandwich and milk. I bought a bottle of water. After getting out of the store I attempted to grab Felix's hand, but he brushed it away.

"Cry, please don't hold my hand. If someone sees us I could get in trouble."

"Alright. I'm sorry."

We walked for several minutes in complete silence. Fuck, it was getting extremely awkward.

"Cry..." Felix said

"What?"

"Why did you dared me to put on Minx's uniform? If you where going to make-out with me... couldn't you at least asked me to stay in my regular uniform? Why did I-"

"I just have a lot of weird kinks, okay?" I interrupted

"O-okay..."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Felix."

"It's okay. I... liked making out with you."

"You did?"

"Yeah... It felt great."

I smiled. It was 8:00 pm now, and the streets were pretty empty by now. Actually, we were the only ones walking there. I felt a hand holding mine. I smiled widely as I blushed.

What a nice day.

We got to Felix's house, and after saying good night I took some steps back and continued walking towards my own house. Once there, I went up to my bedroom, did homework and went to bed.

Fucking alarm.

I rolled on my bed and extended my hand to grab my phone...

It was not there. My phone. Shit. Fucking shit. I left it at school.

I stood up from my bed and quickly got dressed. Then I ran outside of my house without eating breakfast. I ran to the school for about 15 minutes. Once I got there I scooped over to the 3rd floor, to the class Felix and I were yesterday.

I opened the door and saw almost all of the 11th grade students - which turned around and looked at me, whispering. Then I saw Felix, bowing in front of everybody. "Gomenasai. Gomenasai." he said. As I walked inside the classroom, I saw it. Everybody had their phones out, and they were all looking at the pictures I took yesterday. I felt sick. I stood next to Felix, which didn't even look at me as he said, "How could you do this to me?" before running out of the room.

The bell rang, and everybody got out of the classroom. I stayed there for some minutes, looking for my phone - which I didn't find. I then went to my classroom and opened the door. My eyes narrowed towards Pewds' sit. Empty.

"Cry, the principal wants to see you in his office." My teacher said.

I walked to office, feeling horrible.

I finally got there, and I opened the door. I saw the principal sitting on his chair behind his desk, Felix, and Minx. Minx.

"Why would you send those photos to everybody!?" Felix screamed at Minx

"WHY!? Why would YOU put my uniform to perform sexual acts on it!? Aren't you ashamed!?" she replied

I sat next to Felix, not being able to say a single word.

"Cry, why did you take those pictures?" The principal asked

"I- I...! How did Minx found them!?"

"I figured I had forgotten my uniform at school. When I came to pick it up, I saw how your phone was ringing. I picked it up to take it home with me, so nobody would steal it. The phone then stopped ringing and some photo of Felix on MY uniform appeared. I looked at the next one, and the next one. I was so disgusted, so fucking upset! Why would you do that!?"

I remained quiet. I couldn't defend myself this time. There was no way I could explain why I took those photos - why I did Felix do that.

"It's all my fault." Felix said quietly, "Minx, Principal. Don't be upset at Cry. I asked him to take those photos."

The principal stood up, "I am much disappointed in you Kjellberg."

"I am sorry."

"You're suspended for three days and I ban you from after school activities and I remove you from your job as class president."

"Minx, Cry. You are suspended for one day and banned from after school activities as well. Now get out of my office."

The three of us got out, and as soon as we did Felix ran away.

"I hope you're fucking happy Minx. You've just ruined Felix's life, asshole."

"Me? I didn't take those gross pictures. YOU ruined his life."

I was going to reply to her, but I stayed silent. Shouting at her wouldn't take back everything that just happened.

Felix was going to hate my for the rest of his life.


End file.
